tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Grandbell Civil War
The Grandbell Civil War occurred in Grandbell after the fall of Taro Ofuchi in the Second Age. When Ofuchi's death left a power vacuum in the kingdom, Queen Adevia of the province of Alenia incited many other provinces to rebel and declare independence. Eventually the loyalist forces led by Sir Lysander Trathiel defeated Adevia and reunited the provinces of Grandbell. Background : Main article: Ofuchi Usurpation When Taro Ofuchi killed King Derek during the Ofuchi Usurpation, nobody of the nobility was strong enough to assert a solid claim to the throne of Grandbell, and Ofuchi acted as a tyrant during his brief but brutal reign. When Ofuchi was slain by the Fellowship of Miletos, several provinces of Grandbell used the opportunity provided by this power vacuum to declare independence. Provinces *Mir - Held by Sir Lysander Trathiel, a knight under King Derek who remained loyal to the Provisional Government; was crowned King by the Provisional Government after the rebellions were put down. *Alenia - Held by Queen Adevia, who hated King Derek. She incited many of the surrounding provinces to rebel. *Montblanc - Remained neutral for most of the civil war. Joined Sir Lysander when it was apparent that he would win. *Scundia - Also declared independence under the leadership of King Khasra I, but nobody cared. Scun independence was recognized postwar by King Lysander. War Death of Alain Alain Silverbranch, a roguish thief, had volunteered to infiltrate Alenia at the behest of Leon Alcibiates. Queen Adevia's lackeys caught him in the Royal Palace at Alen, Adevia's capital. At Adevia's order, Alain was tortured for information, and died under the knife. As Alain was a well-known and well-liked person throughout Grandbell, this caused considerable uproar, and turned many undecided people against Alenia. Silverbranch's Sparrows The Silverbranch Brothers were the first to create a unified fighting force to oppose Queen Adevia. They joined Sir Lysander early in the war and did his bidding throughout. After unification, Despard Silverbranch was named the King's Champion, and Grady Silverbranch Prime Mage. Alain Silverbranch was dead by that time. Victory With the aid of the Silver Branch, cut from Yggdrasil, Grady Silverbranch was able to tap into Leon Alcibiates' power; Grady's knowledge of magic was much greater than Leon's, and using the Andain's reserves of power, Grady was able to counter all of Adevia's mages. This allowed Sir Lysander to retake the city. Adevia herself died in combat against Despard Silverbranch. Because of his contribution to the end of the civil war, Leon Alcibiates attained nigh legendary status with the surviving Silverbranch brothers. Aftermath :Main article: Arawn Losstarot War Lysander was crowned king after the war, and he recognized the independence of Scundia which became its own nation. The two surviving Silverbranch Brothers continued to serve under Lysander, but dark times were ahead as the flames of a war ignited by Arawn Losstarot engulfed the whole world. See also *Adevia *Arawn Losstarot War *Grandbell *Leon Alcibiates *Ofuchi Usurpation *Silverbranch Brothers Category:Grandbell Category:Second Age Category:Wars